The present invention relates to a variable-angle tubular connection, of the type comprising:                a first tubular section which defines a first central axis and which comprises a flange ring oblique to the first central axis,        a second tubular section which defines a second central axis and which comprises an end flange oblique to the second central axis,        
the flange ring and end flange forming an axis of rotation, and                means for clamping the flange ring against the end flange which are suitable to allow a relative rotation of the flange ring and the end flange of 360° about the axis of rotation.        
A variable-angle tubular junction of the aforementioned type is known from document AU-A-4896369.
A variable-angle tubular connection comprising a first tubular section and a second tubular section, each of which comprises a terminal flange ring is also known from document FR-A-1,469,425. The tubular connection also comprises two sliding flanges, which are separate parts from the flange rings, and are suitable for clamping the flange rings against each other by means of bolts. This connection comprises a large number of constituent parts, and, consequently, is difficult to manufacture and costly to assemble.